ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time is My Enemy
Time is My Enemy is the twenty-fifth episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Noah and Kierra are chasing Trombipulor downtown. (Trombipulor): You stupid Plumbers ain't takin' me back! Noah transformed into XLR8 and ran in front of Tromb. (Noah): Are too. Noah kicked Tromb down. Kierra levitated him and smacked him down. (Noah): Go to the Plumber's Base without me. I can handle things here. (Kierra): Okay. Hurry over there. I don't want to wait forever. Kierra flew away. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of her. Eon flew out. (Kierra): Eon!? I thought you died! Again! (Eon): Fool, I cannot die! I am immortal! But can I say the same for you? Eon blasted Kierra. Kierra disappeared randomly. (Eon): Now to find Segurason and kill him. Eon flew away. Noah is still fighting Trombipulor. (Trombipulor): Stop fooling around and fight like a man! (Noah): Eh, you're right. Being XLR8 is boring now. How about we shake things up? Noah switched to Ditto. Noah made a bunch of clones. All of Noah's clones tackled Trombipulor. Some of them held him down while the others tied him up. (Noah): That's that. Eon landed. (Eon): Hello, Segurason. (Noah): Eon!? Heh. Last time I saw you, you were a pathetic excuse for a villain, you were pretty much comedic relief. (Eon): That was then, this is now. Noah transformed into Ultimate Ditto. He made an army of clones. All the clones created swords and attacked Eon. Eon blasted a few of them. One tried to stab him, but he grab him and slam him into the ground. Eon shot time rays at them. (Noah): That's right! He has time rays! And I have an alien who's immune to them! Noah transformed into Diamondhead. He shot shards at Eon. Eon dodged. Eon grabbed a hilt from his robe and it grew into a sword. (Noah): A sword? Really? Pfft. Weak. (Eon): Not just any sword. It was made specifically for crytalline species who are immune to aging. Eon stabbed Noah with it. Noah started cracking. Eon kicked him away, Noah landed into a wall. Eon picked up Noah and punched him. MEANWHILE... Kierra appeared again in a familiar place. (Kierra): Huh? Where am I? A Petrosapien who looked like UAF Diamondhead, but wore black instead of purple went flying into a nearby building. (Kierra): Noah? A figure walked out of the shadows. It was Vilgax! But he looked like AF Vilgax. (Kierra): Vilgax!? (Vilgax): Surrender your Matrix, Segurason, and I might spare you and your backwater planet! The Petrosapien climbed out, it was 11 year old Noah from the original Noah 10 as Diamondhead. (Young Noah): Forget it, Squidface! Young Noah charged at Vilgax and punched him. (Kierra): I remember this! This was Noah's first fight with Vilgax! MEANWHILE... Noah shot diamonds at Eon, but Eon dodged and stabbed Noah again. (Eon): Enough of this. Eon created a billion portals. A bunch of different Noahs walked out of them, various ages and looks. (Noah): What's going on!? (Eon): I am bringing every Noah Segurason in every dimension and timeline together here! (Noah): Eon, if you do that, the fabric of time and space will be all screwed up! Suddenly, Eon went flying. (Noah): What the? Paradox suddenly appeared. (Paradox): Hello, Noah. (Noah): Professor Paradox! Long time, no see! Noah detransformed. (Eon): Timewalker...we meet again. (Paradox): We can catch up later, Noah. Eon! You know what will happen with all these timelines crossing! (Eon): Exactly. That's why I'm doing it. Paradox charged at Eon. Eon and Paradox were evenly matched. (Paradox): Noah! I could use a Chronosapien right about now! (Noah): Verk? Okay! Noah transformed into Clockwork. MEANWHILE... Young Noah transformed. (Young Noah): Chromastone! Noah jumped up and shot a laser at Vilgax. He turned into Jetray and flew around Vilgax and shot neuroshock beams at him. Vilgax made a shield with his gauntlet. Kierra pushed Vilgax away with telekinesis. (Young Noah): What the? Who are you? (Vilgax): You! Whoever you are, stay out of this! Vilgax shot eye beams at Noah. Noah detransformed. (Vilgax): Any last words? (Young Noah): Just two. Noah transformed. (Young Noah): Way Big! Noah grabbed Vilgax. He threw him into space. Noah detransformed. He looked at Kierra. (Young Noah): So, who are you? (Kierra): I'm Kierra from 8 years into the future. (Young Noah): Wait...you're my girlfriend in 8 years!? Woah. Wait. What about future me? (Kierra): You're still in the future. We need to get me back there. Can you turn into Clockwork? (Young Noah): A Chronosapien? Sure. I guess. Young Noah transformed. (Young Noah): Clockverk! Young Noah shot a beam. In the future, Noah shot a beam. The two beams created a portal to the past and present. (Noah): Vat the? Kierra? And....younger me!? (Young Noah): Is zat....me in 8 years? (Kierra): Why are there so many Noahs there? (Noah): Eon, he's being, vell, Eon. Eon kicked Paradox away. He ran to Noah and stabbed him in the chest. Noah fell down. (Kierra): NOAH! Kierra ran to the future. Noah detransformed. Noah coughed up a little blood. (Noah): K-Kierra...there's some Ambulencer medicine at the Plumber's Base...get it. (Kierra): I'll be right back. Kierra flew away. (Young Noah): And I veel deestract Eon! Or should I call heem Eyawn? (Eon): You little pest! Eon shot a time ray at Young Noah. Noah deflected it with his own. He shot a time beam at Eon's legs, Eon dodged. (Eon): I could easily kill your present self right now, but then I'd still have to deal with your younger self. But if I kill your younger self first, you both die. Eon grabbed his sword and charged at Young Noah, but Paradox grabbed him and threw him down. (Paradox): I won't allow that, Eon! MEANWHILE... Kierra was at the base. (Kierra): Where is it where is it!? Solow and Antsy walked up to her. (Solow): Whatchu lookin' fer? (Kierra): Ambulencer medicine. (Antsy): Over there by the Space Pickles. Kierra grabbed it. (Kierra): Kbai guys! Kierra flew away. MEANWHILE... Eon kicked Paradox off. Noah charged up a time beam, but the Matrix timed out. (Young Noah): Oh crap. (Eon): Aha! An opening! Eon shot a time ray at Young Noah. Young Noah ducked. (Kierra): Noah! Catch! Kierra was there. She threw the medicine at Noah. (Eon): No you don't! Eon shot a time beam at the medicine, but a laser deflected Eon's. (Eon): What the? It was Young Noah as Upgrade. (Young Noah): Guess all this time mess, the Matrix was able to charge faster! Young Noah shot a laser at Eon. Noah grabbed the medicine and healed himself. He got up. (Noah): And now, Eon's gonna get a taste of his own medicine! Come on, Younger me! Both Noahs transformed. (Noah and Young Noah): Clockverk! Noah and Young Noah both shot time rays at Eon. (Eon): Aaaaggghhh1 I can't moooove! Ack! Eon started glowing green. He then vanished in a flash of green light. Noah and Young Noah detransformed. All the other Noahs got teleported back to their own dimensions. (Paradox): Well, you defeated Eon yet again. He'll probably return again, but I'll make sure it's not too soon. (Noah): And we're about to forget everything that happened today, right? (Paradox): But of course. Paradox snapped his fingers. All the portals were gone. Noah and Kierra were standing. (Kierra): So did you take care of Trombipulor? (Noah): Yeah. Let's go to the base. Suddenly, Future Noah came out of a portal. (Future Noah): Eon is back! He's gathered an army of evil Chronosapiens and corrupted Noahs. I cannot do this alone. I could use some help from my younger self. (Noah): I guess the Plumber's Base can wait a little bit. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason (Present, 11 year old, Future) *Kierra Allsop *Professor Paradox *Solow *Antsy Aliens =Present Noah = *XLR8 *Ditto *Ultimate Ditto *Diamondhead *Clockwork (2x) =Young Noah = *Diamondhead *Chromastone *Jetray *Way Big *Clockwork (2x) *Upgrade Villains *Eon *Vilgax (Past) Trivia *This episode was inspired by Ben Again, Ben 10,000 Returns, and an episode of a Ben 10 fan series that is not on BTFF which I will not tell you because reasons. *BLOODY GIR Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes